Terikat Denganmu
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Drabble fic SasuSaku./Hei, pria dingin, apa kau merasakannya juga? Ah, aku tahu. Kau tak pernah merasakannya, karena aku tak pernah memonopolimu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku. Yeah, kau tak mungkin menyadarinya, kau pasti akan bilang. "Aku hanya tak suka kau bersamanya,". Lalu apa bedanya?/ RnR please.


**Terikat Denganmu**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Kau tahu?

Cinta itu manis. Sangat manis. Dan karena rasa manis itu —rasa yang amat aku sukai— aku terjebak dalam cintamu.

Aku selalu berusaha keluar dari jeratan cintamu —tapi tak kunjung berhasil. Kau, mengikatku terlalu kencang hingga sulit bagiku untuk bebas. Tapi, apakah kau tahu? Rasanya tidaklah menyakitkan, melainkan sangat menyenangkan. Huh, mungkin hanya aku satu-satunya gadis yang dengan senang hati dijebak, lalu terikat dengan kuat oleh jeratan takdir yang menghubungkan rantai cintaku denganmu. Meski perih kadang terasa di sudut hatiku karna kau selalu memonopoliku.

_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau merasakannya juga?

Hei, pria dingin, aku tahu kau tak merasakannya, karena aku tak pernah mengikatmu dalam jeratan cintaku. Kenapa? Alasannya sederhana, aku hanya tak ingin memonopolimu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku. Yeah, mungkin kau tak menyadarinya, kau pasti hanya bilang '_Aku hanya tak suka kau bersamanya..'_

Apa bedanya?

Aku hanya ingin bebas —bukan terbebaskan dari jeratan tali kasih kita. Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara kebebasan yang dulu kau berikan padaku. Aku ingin kita bebas seperti dulu, terbang bersama diatas angin, dan kau tak lagi mengikatku. Kita bebas, itulah yang aku inginkan.

Meski begitu aku tetap membutuhkanmu. Tetap membutuhkan lenganmu untuk menahanku dari terjangan angin. Tetap membutuhkan pelukan hangatmu ketika angin dingin menerpa tubuh mungilku. Tapi, jika kau pergi, pada siapa lagi aku akan menopang? Aku akan kembali menderita. Lebih menderita daripada saat kau mengikatku. Dan aku lebih baik kau ikat daripada kau tinggalkan.

Bodoh? Ya, aku memang gadis yang bodoh. Aku bodoh saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku.

Bodoh karena dengan mudahnya aku terjerat dan terikat terlalu kencang olehmu.

Ketika aku mulai mengangkat kepala, aku melihatmu di sana. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Dan aku pun sebaliknya. Saat aku melihat kilatan emosi dimanik sekelam malam milikmu, aku sadar kau lebih menderita dariku. Kau menahannya, tak ingin lagi menyakitiku.

Dari dulu aku sadar, kau lah orang yang selalu ku cari. Kau lah orang yang mampu membahagiakanku, aku sadar. Itu semua terpampang jelas dari tingkahmu saat aku membuat sungai dari mataku. Juga, kau lah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku nyaman. Tanpa pandang apapun, kau selalu bisa membuatku percaya padamu. Meskipun kau terus mengikatku hanya untuk dirimu sendiri dan terkadang membuatku terisolasi.

Ada kalanya aku ketakutan. Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku memiliki masa lalu dengan seorang pria yang cukup kelam. Aku belum bisa menghilangkan trauma itu. Aku takut untuk kembali mencinta. Tapi kau datang, memberikan rantai itu padaku dan mengikat kita selamanya.

Sekarang, dapatkah kau lihat? Aku masih disini, terikat denganmu. Menjalani hari-hari kita dengan berbagai macam emosi. Dan akhirnya, kita berjalan dalam satu arah yang sama. Menyatukan dua jalan yang terpisah.

.

.

Ia berdiri di sana. Bersama seorang pria berambut putih melawan grafitasi berbalut _tuxedo_ hitam yang menjadi pendampingnya. Tujuh meter di depannya, berdiri seorang pria tampan berbalut _tuxedo _hitam pula. Menanti dirinya yang siap diserahkan dan berganti kepemilikan.

Tanpa sadar, Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pendampingnya. Sang empunya hanya tersenyum simpul dan sesekali menenangkan.

"Jangan gugup, Sakura. Ini hanya sebentar," bisiknya lembut.

Sakura tak menyahut. Ia hanya mendongak ke samping dan memberikan senyuman gugup pada pria di sampingnya. Tubuhnya di bungkus dengan gaun putih gading panjang tanpa menutupi bahu putihnya. Gaun yang melebar mulai dari pinggulnya sampai menutupi kedua belah kakinya itu sangat cocok untuknya. Berhiaskan sepasang _high heels_ silver sebagai pemanis.

Beberapa langkah lagi Ia sampai. Sakura dapat melihat sebuah lengkungan tipis mulai terpatri di bibir yang pernah menguasainya itu. Dan kegugupan itu kembali mendominasi hatinya.

Tangannya diserahkan pada pria yang akan menjadi pemiliknya beberapa menit lagi. Tangan hangat itu menggenggamnya tegas, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Ketika upacara dimulai, dan mereka mengucapkan janji sehidup semati untuk saling mencintai, tepuk tangan riuh mengiringi pernyataan sang pendeta Sarutobi —mempersilahkan si suami untuk mencium sang istri.

"Ayo, _Teme_! Cium Sakura sekarang!" Teriakkan dari sahabat pirangnya membuat pengunjung lainnya mengeluarkan seruan yang sama. Membuat keduanya tampak gugup.

Semburat merah terlukis dengan bangga di sana, namun tak menyulutkan pria bermarga Uchiha itu untuk tetap mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri. Tangannya terangkat, meraih tengkuk Sakura dan mulai mencumbu bibir tipis yang sedari tadi memanggilnya untuk segera dilahap. Melumatnya dengan intens dan berbalas dengan lumatan lembut yang penuh perasaan.

.

_Akhirnya, Kau pun bisa terus mengikatku.. Uchiha Sasuke._

.

**FIN**

* * *

Hai~

Ga mau banyak omong ah, saya mau buru-buru ke sekolah soalnya hihi.

Maaf kalo jelek, silahkan reviuw sesuka hati anda. Terima flame karna saya yakin fic ini jauh dari kata bagus. Apalagi endingnya yang apa itu.. bener-bener aneh. *plak

Crhistina Aguilera : Bound To You


End file.
